


Broken (Roto)

by CitliEly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Feelings, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitliEly/pseuds/CitliEly
Summary: Pasó sus pálidas manos de largos dedos por su cabello rubio platino, desacomodándolo en un gesto adquirido de nerviosismo, llevó sus manos a sus ojos y los tallo con cansancio tratando de evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarlo...





	1. Chapter 1

Se sentía cansado de estar siempre triste y molesto, se sentía cansado de sentirse roto, notaba la burla, el cinismo en aquel que había sido su héroe, sentía la decepción extenderse desde su corazón recorriendo su cuerpo e instalandose en su alma. La espalda le dolía de cargar tanto el solo, sus ojos grises habían perdido el brillo puro e inocente, si brillaban ahora era sólo por las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia contenidas a duras penas, se había vuelto hermetico, taciturno, vagaba por los pasillos del que fuera antaño su hogar, y que ahora sentía cómo una prisión asfixiante, con pesadez.

Trataba de mantenerse ocupado en algo durante el día, más a la llegada de la noche se sentía agotado, drenado y solo; sentado en su cama observaba la luna con una pregunta en la mirada, sabía que el mismo tenía que buscar la respuesta pero temía obtenerla, no deseaba escuchar más excusas y explicaciones pateticas y sin sentido, no deseaba ser manipulado otra vez.

Quería rendirse, sus aristocráticos hombros cargaban más peso del que podían soportar y cada día se añadía otro poco, tenía tantas ganas de dejarlo todo pero sabía que no era una opción para el. Pasó sus pálidas manos de largos dedos por su cabello rubio platino, desacomodándolo en un gesto adquirido de nerviosismo, llevó sus manos a sus ojos y los tallo con cansancio tratando de evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con traicionarlo, tratando de callar sus caóticos y deprimentes pensamientos, de enterrar los recuerdos que habían puesto su mundo de cabeza, que habían cambiado drásticamente su visión del hombre que le había criado y lo habían llevado hasta este punto.

Sentía frío, estaba oscuro y la luna era su única compañera, su brillo cobijaba sus pensamientos cada noche, y sabía que no dormiría bien otra vez, que despertaría más agotado y las líneas moradas bajo sus ojos serían más oscuras, sabía que estaría más fastidiado y que no podía hacer mucho para volver atrás, que tendría que vivir con la decepción y la frustración, con la duda.

Cada día se sorprendía de su capacidad para fingir que todo seguía igual y cada día maldecia la capacidad de su progenitor de hacer lo mismo, aunque ahora que lo sabía podía ver cosas, pequeñas actitudes extrañas que antes pasaba por alto, cada día se reprendia por haber sido tan idiota todo ese tiempo y cada día se quería rendir.

La perspectiva de dejar todo, ceder al peso de su carga, era cada vez más atractiva, estaba cansado de luchar y no saber si serviría de algo, pero no lo hacia, cada vez que se encontraba al borde pensando en lanzarse recordaba los ojos de su pareja, esas esmeraldas brillantes, intensas, los labios suaves contra los suyos, el pelo negro y alborotado haciendo contraste con el propio, su respiración, los latidos de ese corazón, el aroma de su piel por las mañanas y después de hacer el amor, esa voz que lo hipnotizaba...

También recordaba una voz femenina, el pelo negro y lacio de su mejor amiga, el aroma de ella y la vitalidad de sus palabras y acciones; sólo después de eso se alejaba del vacío y decidía seguir un poco más, decidía que estar roto era algo que podía sobrellevar sí tenía a esos dos para ayudarle a juntar los pedazos y unirlos de nuevo.

Aunque tuviera ese vacío.

Aunque quisiera rendirse.

Aunque estuviera roto.


	2. Hate (Odio)

  Frío... Frío invadiendo sus venas. Calor... Calor en su cabeza, sus manos frías, sus pensamientos nublados, su vista en el objetivo, sus músculos tensos, su quijada apretada, su corazón latiendo dolorosamente. Un golpe más, uno sólo y no pudo seguir soportándolo. Mentiras, traiciones, soledad. Cada célula de su cuerpo tomando vida propia, clamando sangre, venganza. El entendimiento llegó a a su cerebro, sus pensamientos se centraron en una sola cosa: Era hora de devolver el golpe. Palabras venenosas salieron de sus labios con el objetivo de herir, sus ojos fríos e implacables, su cabeza rindiéndose a la curiosa sensación de vida y vacío. Decepción, ira, burla, ferocidad y un poco de miedo mezclándose, tomando su cuerpo cómo rehén, obligándolo a actuar, a herir sin arrepentimiento alguno. La plata de sus ojos convirtiéndose en acero, su ceja platinada levantándose en un gesto desdeñoso. Al final sí había encontrado la respuesta y no había sido de su agrado. Las noches en vela llenas de llanto y dudas habían quedado atrás, el cansancio seguía pegándose a el más este sentimiento extraño lo llenaba de energía. No era bueno decir que le daba un propósito pero por una parte así era, si iba a ayudarle a mantenerse vivo se aferraría al odio que sentía en ese momento, se aferraría con uñas y dientes, se fundiría con ese sentimiento. Su progenitor lo miraba, el mismo cabello platinado, la misma tez pálida y porte aristocrático pero el Dragón sabía que había algo que siempre los separaría: el no era un cobarde cómo su padre. La mirada del mayor dejó traslucir el dolor provocado por su hijo, el menor sonrió complacido, ya no le dolía ver a su padre débil y él mismo se lo había ganado. Dicen que cuando odias una parte de ti se pierde. Sí eso era cierto Draco había perdido un poco de sí mismo el día que levantó su varita contra su padre. Había terminado de romperse. Le iba a costar repararse, pero podía vivir sin esa pieza que le hacia débil ante quién más lo había herido. Dicen que cuando odias una parte de ti se pierde. Draco no iba a extrañar esa parte de él, ya había tenido suficiente.  


	3. Fear (Miedo)

Repentinamente todo había desaparecido, había un extraño vacío en él y sentía miedo: miedo de la razón por la cual todo se había ido, miedo por esa parte de él que había muerto, esa parte furiosa, feroz; esa parte rota, dañada, donde un dolor constante residía, que se profundizaba con cada golpe, cada acción era otra daga dolorosa que le obligaba a actuar de manera irracional, un dolor que había sobrellevado de una forma u otra durante ese tiempo pero que, en medio de la vorágine en la que se había convertido desapareció dejando un vacío en su lugar, un espacio en blanco que no podía llenar por más que quisiera.  
El coraje, la decepción, el dolor que residían dentro de él y que le habían dado una razón más para seguir, para fortalecerse decidieron irse de un día al otro. No le habría parecido extraño si los sentimientos que había estado teniendo hubiesen menguado poco a poco, si su intensidad se hubiese reducido por el tiempo o la costumbre a ellos pero eso no había pasado; habían desaparecido como si nunca los hubiese tenido, como si fuesen el recuerdo de un extraño y los estuviera viendo desde un pensadero: simplemente no estaban.  
Se había perdido y estaba asustado.  
Fijó su mirada plateada en el espejo, su reflejo lo miraba extrañado, sus ojos gritaban por ayuda, se estaba enfrentando a algo desconocido, una parte de él había muerto: esa parte que aún podía guardar sentimientos hacia aquel que le había dañado, hacia aquella imagen perfecta de héroe que había visto desde su infancia.  
Él trataba; trataba con todas sus fuerzas de encontrarla, de despertarla nuevamente y poder sentir, trataba de volver a despertar siquiera la más mínima reacción pero no lo lograba, sentía como si tocara una y otra vez una puerta y nadie le respondiera y no sabía qué hacer. Su cabeza estaba revuelta, claro, los sentimientos por todas las otras personas a su alrededor seguían allí: seguía enamorado de la pureza en la mirada esmeralda de su pareja, seguía obteniendo fortaleza de su calidez, valentía de su voz, aún tenía esa admiración y amor hacia él; la fiereza y seguridad, el cariño y ternura que le brindaba su mejor amiga también seguían allí, el apego a su madre, todo lo demás seguía intacto pero aun así él sabía que todo era diferente porque cuando trataba de buscar algo en el pedazo de sí que pertenecía a su padre encontraba el vacío.  
Se miró detenidamente, grabándose sus propios rasgos, pensando distraídamente en lo curioso que era que nunca había visto su propio rostro sino reflejos o fotografías de él; miró sus propios ojos y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiese cambiado tanto en una sola noche ¿Cómo?  
¿Cómo los sentimientos pueden desterrarse hasta desaparecer? No lo sabía y le asustaba.  
Le asustaba porque todo lo demás en él era exactamente igual y de igual forma sabía que él no era el mismo de siempre, le preocupaba aún más precisamente porque la única zona de él que no estaba era aquella que alguna vez perteneció a su padre, aquella que había estado cambiando una y otra vez, aquella que incluso había llegado a convertirse en odio y repulsión, que anteriormente había sido amor y admiración, ahora simplemente no estaba, por más que buscara en sí mismo no estaba, se había perdido, había decidido desaparecer, llevarse toda la furia, todo el amor que él sabía aún tenía por su padre, aunque le doliera admitirlo, aunque lo disfrazara como odio, como furia.

Miedo: esa sensación fría que baja por tu espalda y te paraliza o te hace correr; esa familiar nube gélida que se pega a tu piel, que congela tu corazón y te absorbe dentro, que se niega a desaparecer, que te abraza y se funde contigo, acelera dolorosamente tu pulso y te asfixia.  
Terror de perderse a sí mismo, de no volver a encontrarse, de que realmente esa parte de sí hubiera muerto repentinamente.  
Confusión, preocupación y coraje por permitirse a sí mismo hacer eso, por permitirse morir, cambiar de esa forma.

Cuando buscaba en sí algún sentimiento hacia su padre se encontraba con una pared irrompible bloqueando su camino, con un vacío extraño, como un hoyo negro: devorándolo todo sin dejar que escapara nada.  
Era tan obvio que algo iba mal dentro de él; los sentimientos no podían desaparecer solo así ¿Verdad? No podía de un día a otro dejar de preocuparse por su padre, no podía dejar de tenerle coraje por lo que les hizo así como no podía dejar de amarlo por quien había sido, aunque siempre hubiese sido una fachada, aunque aquel héroe que él recordaba nunca hubiese existido realmente y sólo hubiera sido la forma de su padre de esconder su verdadero ser no podía simplemente dejar de amarlo, de odiarlo, de lo que sea, no podía ¿O sí? Y si no podía ¿Por qué cuando buscaba algo en sí mismo que reaccionara a su progenitor no encontraba más que un lugar vacío, un hoyo negro? ¿Por qué ya no le preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar?  
Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada confusa y el comenzó a sentir coraje, furia, pero esta era una furia egoísta: él extrañaba a esa parte de él, la parte rescatable de sí mismo que le había dejado toda esa situación, la parte que, no importaba lo que pasara siempre iba a preocuparse por su padre, a detestarlo por ser quien era, por haber mostrado su verdadera cara, pero a amarlo por quien había sido durante años para él; la extrañaba y la quería de vuelta más no podía forzarse a sentir algo que, simplemente, ya no estaba. Draco se había acostumbrado a tener que vendar diariamente las heridas de esa parte de sí mismo, a cuidar de esa fragilidad que tenía dentro, a procurar su sobrevivencia contra todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se había acostumbrado a ver la quebradiza y moribunda silueta de esa parte de su corazón y ahora, cuando la buscaba ya no había quien contestara, no había a quien cuidar y eso le enfurecía: le enfurecía porque se estaba perdiendo, porque esa parte de él era realmente importante, le daba sentido a varias otras partes de sí; y más que nada le enfurecía porque tenía miedo.  
Nunca antes había sentido ese miedo paralizante, claro, nunca antes había despertado para descubrir que, donde debía haber un extraño torbellino de emociones revueltas ahora no había nada: como un cuarto vacío con las luces apagadas.  
Trató: trató una y otra vez, siguió tocando la puerta con insistencia; tratando de entrar, de que algo le recibiera, incluso si encontrara ese cariño y confianza ciega que solía tenerle se sentiría agradecido, no importaba si volvía a caer en el juego de su padre, no importaba si salía dañado otra vez por creer en él, no importaba nada, Draco sólo quería recuperar esa parte de sí, quería tenerla frente a él y poder abrazarla de nuevo, poder curarla o, al menos, regenerarla lo suficiente para no perderse. Sentía desesperación, sentía furia, sentía miedo: miedo de no volver a encontrarla, de que nunca despertara, de que en realidad hubiera muerto.  
Tenía que admitir que estaba aterrado: furioso, desesperado y aterrado. Su cabeza no le daba respuestas, su corazón había dejado vacía esa parte de sí. No tenía caso seguir buscando si no iba a encontrar nada, no tenía caso insistir si ese Draco había muerto.

Miedo: esa sensación fría que baja por tu espalda y te paraliza o te hace correr; esa familiar nube gélida que se pega a tu piel, que congela tu corazón y te absorbe dentro, que se niega a desaparecer, que te abraza y se funde contigo, acelera dolorosamente tu pulso y te asfixia. Esa sensación que él conocía a la perfección y con la cual tenía que aprender a vivir ahora que había matado a una parte de su ser.  
Draco sabía una cosa: Ya no era el mismo y, aunque esa parte de él que había perdido reviviera, aunque volviera a despertar, nuca iba a ser él, no al menos el que había sido hasta el día anterior, y no tedía caso tratar de ser la misma persona que era.  
No tenía caso porque vivía cambiando, no tenía caso porque nunca iba a recuperarse.  
Solo tenía que seguir.  
Aunque fuera con miedo.


	4. Tired (Cansado)

A veces se preguntaba ¿Y si ya no despierto? No era tan estúpido cómo para pensar que el mundo se detendría abruptamente, tenía muy en claro que la vida seguiría su curso natural estuviera él en el mundo o no pero no podía evitarlo ¿Afectaría la vida de alguien el que su corazón dejase de latir? ¿Habría alguna clase de cambio si él ya no respiraba?  
La pesadez de su cuerpo tiraba de él, envolviéndolo lentamente, sumergiendo sus pensamientos y haciéndolos repetitivos y tediosos; no quería salir de la cama, no tenía hambre, sus músculos se quejaban al más mínimo movimiento y él… Él solo deseaba con toda la fuerza que podía reunir no despertar al día siguiente, le rogaba a Morgana que durante la noche su magia se consumiera, que sus pulmones dejaran de enviar oxígeno a sus células, que su corazón no bombeara más sangre dejando gradualmente su cuerpo más pálido de lo que ya era, frío y rígido y que con un último suspiro de entre sus labios su vida se extinguiera, deseaba abrazar a la muerte, rasguñar lentamente su espalda y encajar sus uñas en ella, sentir la gélida sensación del deceso apoderarse de sí. Estaba cansado: cada decisión en su vida, cada acontecimiento reciente lo habían agotado; le dolía cada respiro, cada pensamiento lo agobiaba, cada imagen lo torturaba y se culpaba a sí mismo.  
A veces se sentía como una rana: como si su piel tuviese toxinas y el solo contacto con él fuera dañino, como si el hecho de acercarsele fuera mortal; y ese sonido, esos gritos llenos de terror y dolor, de rechazo y miedo rondaban por su cabeza aumentando la culpa, torturandolo y lentamente acercándolo a la locura, aumentando su cólera, su frustración y su miedo a sí mismo. No era como si pudiese alejarse de él y en estos tiempos vaya que lo quería ¿Como alguien soportaba su compañía? Era todo un misterio que, al parecer, no tenía resolución puesto que todos en su vida se alejaban, algunos morían, su cuerpo físico quedaba inerte sin un solo dejo de respiración, ni un pequeño rastro de magia, dejándolo con una sensación de vacío dentro que sabía que no podría llenar, otros huían de él, o eso trataban y el patéticamente lloraba su abandono haciéndolos quedarse un poco más y sintiéndose humillado y muy pequeño y débil.  
Mientras se acomodaba en su cama abrazando una de sus almohadas y sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por su rostro repetía en su mente las palabras: no quiero despertar mañana, por Morgana, por Salazar que no despierte mañana.  
Al siguiente día, cuando sus ojos se abrían y escuchaba el trinar de las aves, suspiraba y volvía a cerrar los ojos imaginando que le había dado a su magia otro poco de tiempo para desvanecerse, una segunda oportunidad para terminar el trabajo; ya se sentía muerto por dentro más su cuerpo se negaba a seguir ese camino, eventualmente sus músculos lo obligaban a levantarse y enfrentarse al mundo de nuevo, aunque las ideas en su cabeza seguían igual, las mismas preguntas se repetían y las plegarias daban vueltas en su cerebro, rogándole a Salazar y hasta el Merlin mismo no tener que despertar al siguiente día.  
Estaba cansado, no deseaba seguir con esa rutina dañina que no hacía más que enloquecerlo y agotarlo.  
Si no despertaba un día ¿Algo sería diferente? Aunque lo fuera él ya no estaría allí para notarlo pero se habría librado del cansancio.  
Estaba cansado y sólo pensaba en el momento en que esa vida terminara.


End file.
